1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to circuit electrical mapping, and more particularly to the detection and identification of digital devices connected to a serial bus.
2) Prior Art of the Invention
There are multiple circuit designs to detect and identify digital devices that have a unique registration number. A popular digital device is an iButton® microprocessor, which can contain memory, a real-time clock, a temperature sensor or a transaction counter. The Dallas IButton® is normally connected via a one wire interface, that is a serial data bus. To troubleshoot or repair these circuits, the prior art teaches using a switching network consisting of a matrix to identify the location of a specific digital device. What is needed is a system that is comprised of essentially discreet modular units that can be added as needed. Further needed is a means of querying the circuit to identify the modules.